The present invention relates to a voice coil motor of a hard disk drive, and more particularly to a method and device for fastening the voice coil motor of a hard disk drive to reduce the amount of space occupied in the hard disk drive.
A term known as "stress concentration" is defined as a phenomena where a disturbance, such as an external force, occurs in a structure and stress increases in a portion of a structure member where a rapid variation of shape exists.
A hard disk drive used as an auxiliary computer memory is an article manufactured with a high degree of precision. That is, the hard disk drive is assembled in an environment where the air cleaning class is less than 100. The hard disk drive utilizes a flying head maintained at an extremely low flying height (typically, less than 4.times.10.sup.-6 inches) over a recording media rotated at a high speed so as to record and play back information. Accordingly, a scratch in the recording media or a crash between the head and the recording media can result from even an extremely small amount of dust. This can result in data loss or can cause data recording and playback to become impossible, which is one flaw in the manufactured article.
Accordingly, in the process of assembling the hard disk drive, a primary cleaning should be performed before assembling mechanical parts of the hard disk drive. Also, with semi-assembled products, a re-cleaning should be performed before final assembly is executed. In order to minimize the presence of dust in the assembly process, a fastener or screw used at junctions between the mechanical parts is composed of stainless steel. Dust resulting from metallic abrasion when the screw is assembled can be removed by using an air cleaner. Also, if necessary, dust can be wiped away by a cotton swab with cleanser. Accordingly, a considerable amount of attention is paid in the process of assembling the hard disk drive.
In cases where dust is already present, it is possible to locate and remove dust which is visible to the naked eye. However, due to the influence of static electricity, it is difficult and nearly impossible to remove dust that is invisible to the naked eye, even if the dust is blown away with the air cleaner. When dust is present after the head and recording media are assembled, such dust can pollute the operational integrity of the head and recording media. Therefore, close attention must be paid in the assembly process.
An optimal method of assembly would not produce any dust. Such a result, however, is difficult to obtain when the mechanical components are assembled using screws. Accordingly, efforts for changing designs to eliminate the use of screws are being pursued. One example includes assembling a voice coil motor magnet to a plate by using an adhesive material. The conventional assembly methods typically utilize fasteners, such as screws, to enable the completed product to be disassembled and re-assembled when so required. It is anticipated, however, that the present tendency in the industry is to merely disregard defective products, rather than rework them. In such cases, even though electro-mechanical components are assembled using adhesive material, there is a great advantage over the conventional art. This is especially true when problems with adhesive material involving gas occurrences, connecting strength and solidifying speed, are solved.